


Fratello Said You Didn't Love Me

by A_Eelif



Series: The Pros and Cons of Having an Italian Lover [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Humor, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 21:18:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Eelif/pseuds/A_Eelif
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the magical night of Feliciano losing his virginity, he just has to tell someone. He calls Romano, but the fiesty Italian isn't too happy with his little brother's news and says some rather mean things making Feliciano question Ludwig's feelings for him. Part 3 of 3 in "The Pros and Cons of Having an Italian Lover" series. Can be read alone as well. Yaoi</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fratello Said You Didn't Love Me

I do not own Hetalia nor do I own the characters or the settings.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I am neither German nor Italian so if any of the German or Italian phrases are wrong then I apologize.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Italy smiles as he pets his little brown cat, Pookie's, head and the little cat lets out a mew before beginning to purr. The Italian can feel the beads of sweat dripping down his face and back. It was very hot outside today and Germany had insisted on making him train. The only reason why he was getting a reprieve from training to pet Pookie was because he had snuck away from Germany to sit under the shade of a tree and he'd found that the cat had the same idea of lying in the shade.

As Feliciano sits in the shade absentmindedly petting the cat, his mind drifts to a few nights before when he and Ludwig had made love for the first time. Italy had been a virgin until that night and he constantly found himself day dreaming about it. They had made love again the next morning and again in the shower, but even though Germany willingly let him sleep in the bed with him, they hadn't made love again since the morning after in the shower after that wonderful night. Italy was okay with that as long as Germany continued to hold him in bed at night and tell him how much he was loved. The Italian smiles at the thought of Germany's strong arms around him.

His smile soon fades and he's shocked from his thoughts as the object of his daydreams appears in front of him, "Italy! Is this vhat you call training?" The German's arms are crossed over his chest and a vein of anger is popping up on his forehead, "Sitting in the shade isn't going to help you in the midst of a battle!"

Pookie runs away from the yelling German and Italy frowns at the departure of his feline friend before turning his gaze to his blond lover, "But, Germany, it's so hot today and my legs are tired from all that jogging."

Ludwig gives him a stern look, "A var isn't going to happen in prime veather und your legs should be used to jogging und running seeing as how you retreat all the time."

"But, Germany…"

Feliciano never manages to finish the rest of his whining as Ludwig grabs the back of Italy's collar and lifts him off the ground, "No buts, Italy." He places the Italian back down on his feet, "Let's get back to training."

"But, Germany, I really need to use the bathroom!" Italy grabs his crotch and begins dancing around like a little kid, "Can I go?"

Germany shakes his head, "Nein, just use it out here."

"But…" The Italian's cheeks blush red as he all but whispers his next words, "I can't use it out here. I have to do number two."

Ludwig lets out an annoyed sigh as he rolls his blue eyes, "Fine, but hurry up."

"Okay, Germany, but I ate a lot of pasta last night. It might take a while." He runs off leaving Germany standing underneath the shade of the tree with a disgusted look on his face.

Feliciano makes it to the house and dashes inside. He looks out the window to see that Ludwig has gone back to training. The Italian leaves the window and makes his way to the phone. He picks the phone up and takes in a nervous breath before dialing Spain's number. He knew his brother, Romano, would be there. He listens to a couple rings before he hears his brother's voice, "Fratello, I have something exciting to tell you, but you can't tell anyone because Germany says it's supposed to be kept private."

"What the fuck are you going on about?"

Italy licks his lips and swallows trying to wet his suddenly dry throat, "Um, promise you won't get mad, fratello. You have to promise and you can't tell, okay?"

He hears Romano let out an irritated sigh from the other end of the line, "I'm not promising anything. Now, tell me what in the hell you want! I'm supposed to be cleaning the fucking house."

"Okay, a few nights ago, I…" Feliciano's heart begins beating wildly in his chest as he thinks about what he's about to reveal to his brother, "I…um, this is harder to tell you than I thought it would be."

"Just spit it out! I haven't got all fucking day!"

Italy strengthens his resolve and finally tells Romano his exciting news in one breath, "I…I lost my virginity and now me and Germany are in a relationship!"

Romano is quiet for a few seconds and Feliciano begins to get nervous because his brother was only quiet before he blew up. It was kind of like the calm before the storm. The younger Italian hears an annoyed growl on his brother's end of the line and then the storm hits, "You did fucking what?!"

"Fratello…"

"I can't believe you fucking let that potato sucking bastard touch your naked body much less let him fucking have sex with you!" Romano takes in a deep breath and continues his rant, "Are you goddamn stupid?! That German asshole is the worst possible person you could have chosen other than that wine bastard France!"

Feliciano can feel his chest tighten and tears prick the corners of his eyes, but he holds them back as he addresses his brother's concerns, "But, Germany's not an asshole. He's nice and he was gentle and it felt really good and…and…he loves me. He said that he loved me and I love him."

The older brother begins laughing spitefully before speaking again, "And you fucking believed him?! You know, you don't have to love someone to have sex with them. You can fuck anyone you want and you don't have to like a goddamn thing about them. I bet that German bastard thinks you're annoying and he's only nice to you to get in your fucking pants. He's gotten a hold of an Italian lover who'll do anything for him and now he's only using you to get his rocks off! He doesn't love you and he never did or will!" He lets out another frustrated sigh, "You've always been fucking retarded, but I never thought you were this fucking stupid!"

"But…" Italy doesn't get the chance to defend Germany or his own intelligence as he hears the dial tone signaling that Romano had hung up. The Italian places the phone back down and finally lets his gathered tears spill down his cheeks, "M-maybe, that's why…G-Germany hasn't m-made love…with me since th-that morning in the…sh-shower." Feliciano sniffles as more tears stream down his face, "What if Germany…r-really doesn't l-love me?"

Italy glances out the window to see that Germany is still running laps and stopping to do push-ups every-so-often as if he doesn't even miss his Italian work-out buddy. Fresh tears flow from Feliciano's eyes at the thought of Ludwig not noticing his absence. He wipes his eyes and makes his way to the bedroom he shares with his blond ally. He strips all his clothes off and slides underneath the covers on the bed. He cries until the pillow beneath his head is soaked from his tears and he finally sobs himself into a fitful nap.

Meanwhile, Germany stops running and glances toward the house. He kept expecting Italy to come bounding out the door to rejoin him in their training. The blond nation crosses his arms over his broad chest and lets out a long sigh, "Vhat on Earth is he doing? Surely, he didn't eat that much pasta last night."

Ludwig contemplates running a few more laps, but finally decides to go inside and check on the accident prone Italian. Feliciano had probably already destroyed his house and most likely hurt himself in the process. The German jogs to the house and walks in and then takes his shoes off as he scans the living room. Everything seemed in order with nothing out of place and the kitchen is just as spotless as it was after breakfast. Germany scratches his head and wonders where Italy could have gotten off to, "Italy?! Is your stomach alright?!"

He listens for a reply and when he doesn't hear one he continues walking through the house making his way to the bathroom. He pushes the door open a bit, but the Italian isn't occupying the bathroom and the room looks as if no one has disturbed it. Germany's expression turns to one of confusion as he closes the bathroom door. The only place left for Italy to be is the bedroom. Ludwig walks to the bedroom and notices the door is closed and there's no light shining from under the door. The blond country frowns with slight anger knowing that Italy slacked off from training to take a nap.

The German opens the door and turn the light on, but the Italian doesn't budge, "Italy! Vake up! Vhat is the meaning of this?!"

Feliciano flinches under the cover as he wakes from hearing Ludwig's loud voice. He can feel his chest tighten again and he remembers his conversation with Romano, but he can't let Germany know any of that. He sits up and the cover falls away from his naked body barely continuing to cover his lap, "Oh, Germany, I'm sorry! My stomach was really hurting so I decided to lay down and I must have accidently fallen asleep."

The German's miffed expression changes to one of concern for his Italian lover, "Oh, are you still hurting?"

"No, not anymore." He shakes his head and forces a large smile on his face as he holds back the tears stinging his eyes, "I went to the bathroom and after my siesta I feel much better."

Germany notices the conflicting expressions on Italy's face, but he just assumes it's because the Italian just woke up, "Are you sure? Your eyes are vatering."

Feliciano quickly wipes his leaking eyes and lets out a fake laugh, "I'm fine…that's just an eyelash in my eye or something." He effectively dries his eyes and once again attempts a smile, "Did you finish training already?"

"Ja, that und I vas a bit vorried about you vhen you didn't come back."Ludwig scratches the back of his blond head as he continues to note Italy's unusual behavior, "Are you sure you're alright, Italy?"

The smaller man nods, "I'm fine, but…" His cheeks begin turning red as he looks down at the mattress, "But, I am…kind of…horny."

Germany's blue eyes widen at Italy's forwardness, "Come again?"

"I want to have sex." The blush on his cheeks spreads to his whole face as he finally meets Germany's gaze again, "Don't you want to? We haven't made love for almost a week."

The German unconsciously licks his lips at Feliciano's suggestion, "Sure, I vant to, but I'm still dirty und sweaty from training."

"I don't mind." Italy's cheeks are incredibly red by this point, but he refuses to lose eye contact with Germany, "We'll just get sweaty anyway."

Ludwig can feel his heart pounding excitedly in his chest as his blood pumps southward from this bolder version of his lover, "A-are you sure? It von't take long to shower."

"I don't want to wait and I think your sweat makes you smell manly." Feliciano moves the cover away from his lap and stands up from the bed revealing his nudity, "Please, I want you, Germany."

The German's breath catches in his throat at the sight of his new lover standing in front of him completely nude. He'd never known Italy to be so straight forward and this bold version of Feliciano was doing wonders for his libido. His blue eyes rake down the Italian's body and focus on his half hard cock until Germany just can't deny the throbbing in his own tightening pants. He finally nods his agreement to Italy's request, "Sex actually sounds like a great idea right now."

Ludwig closes the gap between himself and Feliciano and brings his lips down to Italy's lips. The Italian wraps his arms around Germany's neck and kisses him back with full force as his tongue slips effortlessly into his blond lover's mouth. The German moans as he is once again turned on by Feliciano's eagerness and he slides his tongue along the wiggling tongue in his own mouth. As the kiss continues, Ludwig feels the Italian's slender legs wrap around his toned waist and Germany places his large hands underneath Italy's ass to hold him in place.

When the kiss ends, Italy gives Germany a breathless command, "Put me on the bed and make love to me."

The blue eyed nation does as Italy commands and places him on the bed before placing his body over the Italian's slim form. He leans down until his mouth is next to Feliciano's ear and whispers huskily, "This demanding you is a real turn on." He licks the shell of Italy's ear causing the petite nation to shiver, "Just feel how hard you've made me."

Germany grinds his still clothed erection against Italy's own hardened, naked cock causing the Italian to let out a loud moan. Ludwig kisses his way from Feliciano's ear down to his throat and along his collar bone. Italy whimpers impatiently as the German grinds against him again, "Ah, G-Germany…take your (moan)…c-clothes off too."

Feliciano slips his hands underneath Ludwig's shirt to urge him to discard it. The German catches the hint as well as hears Italy's pleading words and he lifts himself up long enough to strip his black work out tank top off. He throws it across the room and bends down again to recapture Italy's soft lips in his. He then feels his smaller lover's warm hands on his chest and Italy's slender fingers brushing against his nipples. Germany groans into the kiss and once again begins making his way down Italy's neck and chest with open mouth kisses.

As Ludwig continues kissing Feliciano's heated skin, the Italian's mind begins to drift back to his conversation with Romano. He knew this was an odd time to be thinking about his fratello, but Romano's words were really weighing on his heart and mind. Germany certainly didn't act like he didn't love him, but then again Romano had said that you didn't have to love someone to have sex with them. Suddenly, Italy feels that tight feeling in his chest again and his tears begin to pool in the corners of his eyes. He tries to stop his sobs, but one escapes his throat unexpectedly and his tears begin to pour down his cheeks.

Germany lifts his lips from Italy's chest and looks up with a very concerned expression on his face, "Italy? Vhat's wrong?! Did I hurt you?!" Ludwig hadn't even bitten his lover's skin or twisted his nipples hard or anything and he couldn't quite figure out what was going on, "Italy? Are you alright?"

Italy continues to cry uncontrollably and covers his face with his hands, "I…I'm sorry…j-just keep…going, G-Germany."

"How can I keep going vhen you're obviously upset?" Ludwig moves his body from atop Feliciano to sit beside him on the bed, but the Italian continues to wail loudly as the tears stream steadily down his face, "Please, tell me vhat's wrong?"

Italy cries for several minutes until he's so out of breath that no sound comes out, but the tears continue to roll from his eyes to the pillow. When his tears finally stop, he takes in a deep breath, but doesn't uncover his face and keeps it hidden behind his hands, "W-why are you always…so nice to me?"

"Vhat kind of question is that? You're my friend und I love you." The German watches as more silent tears leak from underneath Italy's hands.

Italy sniffles before speaking again, "But, do you…do you r-really love me or are you…just saying that?"

Germany's blond eyebrows come together in puzzlement from Italy's odd words, "Italy, vhere is this coming from? Vhy are you asking these questions?"

Feliciano finally uncovers his face to reveal his puffy eyes, "Fratello said you didn't love me."

"Romano?" Germany's confused expression turns even more bewildered as he continues to question his distraught lover, "Vhen did you talk to him?"

More tears slide down Italy's cheeks as he begins telling Germany about his bathroom deception, "W-when I said I had to…to use the bathroom I didn't r-really have to use the bathroom." He sniffles and wipes his nose with the back of his hand, "I-I really called my fratello to tell him…to tell him about losing my virginity and I know that you said sex was private, but…but I had to tell someone because I was so excited and…"

Feliciano's voice trails off as another loud sob erupts from his throat and Ludwig places a gentle hand on the Italian's shaking shoulder, "You don't have to be upset about that, Italy. I don't mind if you told your brother about us."

"Th-that's not why I'm upset." Italy finally sits up in bed and faces Germany as he reveals the reason for his tears, "Romano said that you didn't r-really love me…h-he said that you only stayed with me because I-I'd do anything you wanted." Fresh tears stain the Italian's face as he once again covers his face with his hands, "I know I'm annoying and what Romano said had to be true because there's n-no reason why…why you should w-want me. I never do my training right and…and I always m-make a mess in your house and I'm l-loud and you always have to…protect me." Feliciano lets out a shaky sigh before wrapping up his tear-filled words, "The only reason why you could possibly w-want to have sex with me…is for a r-reward for having to put up with me. Romano said that y-you didn't have to l-love someone to have sex with them and th-that must be the reason why you had sex with me that night."

Germany is quiet for a moment as he tries to figure out what he should say to prove to Italy that he really did love him. He knew that Italy took great stock into the things Romano told him, but in this case the Southern Italian was just being mean and had gotten it all wrong. Ludwig places his hands on Feliciano's hands and removes them from the Italian's tear dampened face, "Romano is right in the fact that you don't have to love someone to have sex vith them, but that's not true for our relationship."

Italy sniffles once again as a few more tears escape his eyes, "R-really, Germany?"

The blond nation nods as he wipes the new tears from Italy's face with his fingers, "I love you so much und do you know vhy that's so special?"

"W-why?" The Italian gives Ludwig a genuinely curious look as he waits for the German's response.

"It's special because I've never said those vords to anybody else." He places his large hand on Italy's cheek and the petite nation leans into the touch, "I've never been good at expressing my feelings, but I feel different vhen I'm vith you und I feel comfortable telling you how I truly feel." He leans in and gently kisses Feliciano's trembling lips before pulling back with a smile, "You are annoying at times, but everyone can be annoying at some time or another und I can deal vith a few messes und you not training properly und as hard as it is to believe…I vant to protect you."

A small smile finally graces the Italian's lips, but the sad gleam doesn't leave his eyes, "Why would my fratello say all those things if they weren't true?"

Germany lets out a frustrated sigh as he tries his best to answer Italy's question, "I don't think Romano vas trying to be mean. I think he vas trying to protect you…to keep you from getting hurt." Ludwig takes Feliciano's hands in his and squeezes them lightly, "And, I think he might be a bit jealous of the time you und I spend together."

"But, why would he be jealous?" Italy once again wipes his nose with the back of his hand, "He has Spain and I'm not jealous."

An understanding smile appears on the German's face at his lover's words, "You und Romano think very differently. I think he's vorried that you von't make time for him now that our friendship has become more intimate."

For the first time since they both entered the bedroom, Italy's trademark smile appears, "But, that's silly. I can spend time with both of you because I love both of you, but just differently."

"Then perhaps you should prove that to Romano und maybe he vouldn't be so angry about our relationship." Ludwig wraps his arms around Feliciano and squeezes him close to his body feeling the warmth of Italy's naked skin against his own bare chest, "Next time you have doubts I'd appreciate it if you didn't keep it to yourself. I vant you to feel like you can talk to me about anything."

Italy smiles against Germany's chest and once again feels safe in his German lover's arms, "Okay, Germany, but can you tell me you love me again? I like the way it sounds."

Germany kisses the top of Italy's head and smiles at how innocent his Italian can be, "Ich liebe dich."

Feliciano lets out a content sigh at hearing the words he thought were untrue only moments ago. After being quiet for several minutes, Italy brings his mouth as close to Germany's ear as he can from their embraced position and uses the sexiest voice he can manage, "I still want to have sex." He flicks his tongue out against the shell of his blond lover's ear before speaking again, "I want you inside me."

Germany's eyes widen at the very blunt request and a shudder shakes his masculine form, "Vhat's gotten you so brave today, Italy? You usually don't talk this dirty."

"I thought you said it turned you on when I was demanding." He reaches his hand down and caresses the German's package firmly causing Ludwig to groan at the touch, "Does it make you hard?"

Germany closes his blue eyes as he enjoys the pressure of Italy's slim fingers on his hardening cock, "Mmm, I-I need you."

"I'm not going anywhere." He slips his hand into Germany's pants and begins wiggling his hand into the boxers to massage his lover's bare cock.

Ludwig places his hands on either side of Feliciano's face and crushes his lips against the Italian's before slipping his tongue into Italy's warm mouth. Italy returns the kiss as he removes his hand from Germany's pants to begin unbuttoning the German's pants, but before he has the chance to unzip the zipper he finds himself lying on the mattress looking up at the blond nation. Germany locks eyes with Italy and smiles, "I love you."

He kisses the Italian's lips again and begins kissing his way down Italy's jaw to his throat, "I love you und I'll say it as many times as you need to hear it to believe it." His kisses continue down Feliciano's collarbone to his chest where his tongue toys with his lover's nipple until it's wet and hard before moving on to the remaining nub of pink flesh.

Italy moans and closes his eyes as he feels Germany's teeth graze his nipple, "S-say it again…(moan) tell me…you love me."

The blue eyed country gives Italy's nipple one last lick before kissing down his lover's abdomen, "I love you, Italy. I only love you."

Feliciano opens his eyes to see Ludwig's mouth awfully close to his vital regions and he shivers with anticipation of how that mouth will make him feel, "Please, Germany…I-I want it."

An amused smirk forms on Germany's face as he grips the base of Italy's cock with his calloused hand before engulfing the head of the Italian's cock with his mouth. He hears a desperate whimper leave Italy's lips as he teases the slit with his tongue. He then slides his mouth down the Italian's heated length before dragging his lips back up the shaft to slowly circle his tongue around the head then bob back down. He can taste the salty pre-cum already leaking from Feliciano's cock and he can feel his lover's slender fingers tangling in his blond hair as well as hear the keening moans of pleasure leave the Italian's mouth.

The warmth and wetness of Germany's mouth was just too much for Italy as he tightly grips the blond locks of his lover's hair. He raises his hips a bit, but knows even in his pleasured haze that Germany wouldn't appreciate being force fed his cock, "Yes, G-Germany…(gasp) it feels…so good! Ah! M-more…(groan) I want more!"

Ludwig knew exactly what his noisy Italian wanted and he was certainly willing to comply. As Germany continues to suck and lick at Italy's cock, he presents three of his fingers to the petite nation. Feliciano takes the German's fingers in his mouth and begins greedily sucking the digits to assure that they are wet enough for their next destination. The feeling of Italy's slick, flexible tongue wrapping around the German's fingers made Ludwig groan. This groan causes vibrations to shoot down the Italian's sensitive cock making Feliciano cry out as he tightens his grip in his lover's hair.

Finally, Germany deems his fingers wet enough and removes them from the panting Italian's mouth. He also lifts his mouth away from Italy's cock causing the smaller man to whine when he feels the air of the room hit his spit dampened cock, "Don't stop, Germany…I-I was so close."

"You'll get to cum soon enough." Germany lowers his fingers between Italy's legs and begins slowly teasing the puckered skin around his lover's twitching entrance, "You need to learn to be patient, Italy."

Feliciano bites his bottom lip and grabs the bed sheets in a vice grip as Ludwig continues to caress the outer ring of his desperate hole, "Germany, don't (moan)…d-don't tease me! I…want you, please!"

Without saying a word, the German slips his fingertip into the pleading nation and as he pushes the thick digit deeper into the Italian, he brings his mouth back down around Feliciano's weeping cock. Italy lets out a blissful moan as he once again feels Germany's wonderful mouth on his erection combined with the stretched feeling of now two fingers pushing into him. Germany loved to see Italy this way in such a sexually deprived state full of wanting. Ever since the Italian had been introduced to sex only a few days ago, he'd been blushing more than usual whenever Germany would change clothes or be glistening with sweat while training and he disappeared to the bathroom more often for what the German was sure was intimate 'me' time.

Ludwig is suddenly pulled from his thoughts as he hears a particularly loud cry of pleasure come from his Italian lover, "Y-yes! Right there…more!"

The German adds a third finger and manipulates Italy's sweet spot all the while he's still pleasuring his lover's throbbing, leaking cock with his mouth and tongue. He knows Feliciano must be close when he feels the Italian's scorching hole pulse around his fingers and he hears the high pitched moans and breathless gasps escaping the smaller man's throat. Germany once again feels Italy's fingers grip his scalp as he cries out a desperate warning, "I'm…ah! I'm going to…aaahhh!"

The blond nation feels Italy's grip tighten in his hair as the Italian's seed enters his mouth and he swallows it all without complaint or spilling a single drop. Feliciano's body goes limp against the mattress as the last few spurts of his orgasm leave his body. Germany lifts his mouth away from Italy's softening cock and wipes his mouth with his hand. He smiles at the lazy, sated expression on Italy's face before speaking, "Feeling better, Italy?"

The Italian lets out a content sigh as he nods, "Si."

"I never realized you vere so sexual until now." Ludwig begins unzipping his own pants as their conversation continues, "Vhat happened to my innocent Italy?"

A light pink blush dusts Italy's cheeks at his lover's question, "I don't know…I just can't control myself when I'm around you." As if to prove his point, Feliciano spreads his slender legs farther apart and raises his hips begging Ludwig to continue.

Germany slips his pants and underwear off before leaning over Italy and smashing his lips against the Italian's parted lips. Ludwig slides his tongue deep into Feliciano's mouth as he reaches into the night stand for the lube. Just as the larger nation locates the lube and begins to pull away, Italy grabs the back of his lover's blond head and deepens the kiss. Germany happily obliges the Italian and continues kissing him with more force than usual. The two nations kiss until they're forced to pull away as they gasp for air.

Germany sits up on his knees between Italy's legs and never loses eye contact with his lover as he opens the lube and spreads it along his large length. He lets out a tense groan from the pleasure of his own hand sliding along his neglected cock, "Are you ready, meine liebster (my love)?"

"Si, I can't wait any longer." His eyes travel from the German's blue eyes down his broad chest and toned abs until his gaze lands on Ludwig's straining erection, "Take me please, Germany!"

Another shudder wracks Germany's body at Italy's command and he groans yet again as the blood in his cock pulses causing his arousal to twitch, "Mmm, turn around…I vant you on all fours."

Feliciano does as he's told and rolls onto his stomach before pulling himself up on his hands and knees, "Germany?" The Italian looks over his shoulder as he continues speaking to his lover positioned behind him, "We've never done it like this before."

"Ve don't have to do it this vay if it makes you uncomfortable." Germany unconsciously reaches out and caresses Italy's firm, round ass with his hand making the Italian close his eyes.

Italy shakes his head and faces forward again, "It's okay, but I won't be able to see your face."

Ludwig licks his lips as he squeezes the perfect mound of flesh in his hand, "This vill feel good. I promise, but if I hurt you let me know."

Italy nods as he lets out a moan from the feeling of the cold lube circling his hole. He then feels Germany's index finger enter him just long enough to slick his insides with the lube. The smaller man can feel his cock begin to harden again with excitement as he feels Germany's hands pulling his cheeks apart, "Hurry, Germany…I-I want you inside."

Feliciano's face burns with color at his own request. He'd never been this sexually needy before and he'd never talked so dirty in all of his existence, but as soon as he feels the moist head of Ludwig's cock pressing against his entrance he finds that he could care less how desperate and horny he sounded. He pushes his ass back at the same time as Germany pushes forward causing more of the German's cock to enter him than planned. Italy cries out with a mixture of pain and pleasure from the full, stretched feeling of Germany's very large cock entering him.

Germany groans through gritted teeth as he grips his lover's slim hips with his strong hands, "A-are you…okay?"

"Si…m-more…I want (moan)…I want it all." With his greedy and impatient words the Italian pushes back again making more of Ludwig slide into him.

Germany grips Italy's hips harder as he thrusts forward and buries the last few inches of his cock into the Italian's snug hole. He can feel Italy's body hungrily try to suck him deeper in even though the German's full length is already resting deep inside him. Ludwig breathes in and out through his nose as he tries to remain still to give his love a chance to adjust, "T-tell me…(groan) tell me vhen."

Italy attempts to ground himself by grabbing the bed sheets in such a tight grip that his knuckles turn white. Sweat slides down his face and he can feel the moisture gathering at the tip of his newly formed erection. Germany's body is trembling behind him and he knows his blond lover is aching to pound him into the mattress and he finally grants him his wish, "P-please…move!"

A groan of relief leaves the German's lips as he pulls his hips back. He watches as his cock slides from the beautiful ass of his Italian and once again disappears inside his petite lover. He slams his hips back and forth making them both cry out their bliss, "Oh, Italy! Y-you feel…(moan)…you feel so…good!"

As the blond nation continues his forceful thrusts, Italy begins pushing his ass back meeting the German's forward plunges into him. The syncing of their movements causes Ludwig to jab Feliciano's sweet spot at a very brutal pace making Italy's arms give way. He buries his face in his arms and raises his ass higher in the air, "Mio Dio! There! Ah!"

Germany aims for that spot and hits it with every thrust into his lover as he forces the Italian's hips back with his grip on Italy's hips. The room smells like sweat and sex and obscene sounds of flesh hitting flesh fills the room accompanied with the wet sound of Ludwig sinking his cock deeper into the Italian, "I'm…so close! Italy, I…(moan) I love you!"

"Oh, Germany…Ti amo…(gasp) Ti amo!" Feliciano can feel tears of ecstasy streaming down his face as Germany rams his sweet spot and grabs his weeping cock to help stroke him to completion, "I'm almost there…I-I….aahhh!"

Feliciano cums spraying his climax onto the bed sheets beneath him as Ludwig continues pumping into him. The German buries his length into the convulsing passage of his lover a few more times before filling the Italian with his warm essence as a grunt of completion leaves his mouth. Germany pulls out as Italy falls face first to the mattress. The German lays down beside his exhausted lover and quickly pulls him into his arms in a loving embrace.

The two nations are quiet for a very long time until Italy speaks in a low, tired voice, "I'm sorry I made you worry about me, Germany. I shouldn't have listened to Romano, but I never thought he would lie to me like that. He's angry a lot, but most of the time he just yells." Feliciano snuggles in closer to Ludwig before continuing, "I should have talked to you, but I was too upset."

"You don't have to apologize, Italy." He strokes the Italian's hair and smiles, "I'm just glad that ve vorked everything out."

Italy shifts a bit until he's able to see Germany's face. He kisses his lover's lips chastely before giving the blond nation a curious look, "Germany, are we considered a couple now?"

"Vell, I…" Ludwig's cheeks dust pink as he thinks about them being a couple, but then again it couldn't be too different from the way things were now, "I suppose ve are."

To the German's surprise, a frown forms on Italy's face, "So, does that mean that you won't leave me and disappear forever?"

Germany looks into Italy's eyes and sees the deep sadness swimming in the usually cheerful irises, "Vhy vould I disappear? I don't understand, Italy."

Tears gleam in the corners of Italy's eyes as he begins to explain his odd words, "The first boy I ever loved went off to war and he never came back. I'll never see him again because he doesn't exist anymore." His gathered tears spill down his cheeks at the thoughts of his childhood crush, "I haven't thought about Holy Rome in a long time. In fact, ever since I met you this is the first time he's entered my mind." Italy swallows the lump of grief resting in his throat as he looks into Germany's calming blue eyes, "Before I met you I never had a real smile on my face because whenever I thought about Holy Rome it would make me sad. I'll never forget Holy Rome and I suppose I'll always love him, but he's never coming back and I'm happy being with you." Feliciano finally smiles again as he wraps his arms around Ludwig's neck and buries his face in the German's shoulder, "You remind me a lot of Holy Roman Empire. He had blond hair and blue eyes just like you. I'm glad you opened the tomato box in the woods because you brought my smile back. Please, don't ever go away. I don't think I could handle it."

Germany sits up and returns Italy's embrace, "I'm not going anyvhere, Italy. You've forced yourself too deep into my heart for me to leave so easily" He releases the embrace and looks at his lover's beautiful face, "I am truly sorry that you lost your friend, but if he had you in his life then he must have been happy before he left for war."

A large smile spreads across Feliciano's face at his German lover's kind words, "Thanks, that was really nice to say." He leans in and kisses Ludwig again, "Ti amo, Germany."

"Ich liebe dich." He returns Italy's smile and takes the Italian's hand, "Let's go to the bathroom and get cleaned up before dinner."

Italy nods and allows Germany to help him out of bed, but just as his feet touch the floor they hear the phone ringing. Italy lets go of Germany's hand as the phone rings again, "I'll answer the phone, Germany."

"No, I'll answer it. You should go ahead und shower." Ludwig heads toward the door, but Feliciano grabs his wrist to stop him.

"I don't mind…besides, you've been training all day. You should shower." Italy dashes out the bedroom door and yells loudly back to the German, "I'll join you in a few minutes!"

Italy makes it to the phone on the fifth ring and quickly answers it, "Ciao, it's me Italy."

"Yeah, yeah…I know who the fuck you are." The elder Italian lets out a sigh on the other end of the line, "I'm glad you answered the phone instead of that damn bastard Germany."

A surprised gasp leaves Italy's mouth at hearing his brother's voice, "Romano? Why are you calling? I already know what you said about Germany not loving me isn't true. He told me he loved me and we made love and everything!"

Romano lets out another sigh, "That's actually why I called so listen up because I'm not gonna fucking repeat myself." The line is silent for a moment, but Romano finally begins speaking again, "I guess that maybe I was fucking wrong about your potato eating boyfriend. I…I'm…I'm fucking sorry for saying all those things and I…I apologize for making you so fucking upset."

Italy clenches the phone tightly in his hand, "Spain made you apologize, didn't he?"

"That fucking churro chomper didn't tell me to apologize." Romano hesitates before letting out an irritated growl, "Well, he may have made me reconsider my opinion, but it was my fucking choice to call and apologize."

"Why did you say all those things about Germany? I've never cared that you had Spain. I've always been happy for you." Feliciano's voice trembles a bit as he thinks about Romano's earlier phone call, "Why did you want to hurt me?"

Romano gathers his thoughts before speaking, "I guess it's hard for me to believe that you're a fucking grown up and that you can actually fucking make your own decisions and…" He sighs yet again as his voice turns serious, "I don't want you to get hurt. I don't want to ever see you the way you were when 'he' left. You just weren't yourself for so long and if that German bastard hurts you I swear I'll fucking…"

"He won't hurt me and he won't leave me all alone like Holy Rome." Italy smiles at knowing his brother really does care about him, "If you would just get to know Germany then you would see that he's not a bad guy."

"Yeah, yeah…I'll take your fucking word for it. So, am I forgiven or not?"

Italy giggles at his brother's impatience, "Okay, you're forgiven and tell Spain I said ciao."

Romano let out a derisive snort, "Whatever, what makes you think I'm with fucking Spain?" Italy hears shuffling and crackling over the line, "Shit, I gotta go. That stupid tomato bastard is awake."

Before Feliciano can respond, Romano hangs up never realizing he'd just contradicted himself by acknowledging Spain's presence. Italy smiles as he places the receiver back in its cradle. He then turns his head toward the bathroom and yells loudly, "Here I come, Germany! I hope it's nice and warm in there!"

The Italian bounds toward the bathroom and soon disappears inside where he joins his ally and lover in the shower.

The End.

Started: 3/10/2013

Finished: 3/28/2013


End file.
